Green Eyes and a Broken Smile
by Saving Angel
Summary: Alex won a backstage pass. She stumbles her way into Bill's heart. Alex is tormented by bullies and breaks down while backstage Tom snoops finds the messages. Will love find their hearts or will Alex be broken again?
1. Chapter 1

Green Eyes and a Broken Smile

Authors Note. My neurons have yet again rerouted themselves so I have this idea but I REFUSE to start yet another story so I shall write a one shot about a girl who stumbles backstage at a concert for her favorite band Tokio Hotel.

Alex walked away from the stage heading toward the backstage area pushing through the crowd who were all heading away. She nervously ran her hands through her dark brown hair in the dim light of the concert hall it appeared black contrasting starkly with her snow white skin. She was stopped by security showed her pass and allowed to move on. Alex meandered her way down the hall towards the room where she was supposed to meet the band. She was excited of course but Alex rarely acted on the impulses of human emotions, it gave her an alien, automatic look. Alex's phone buzzed and she glanced at it taking her eyes momentarily off of the area around her feet. Her face tightened for a moment at the name on the screen.

_Blocked- hey vampire, your ignoring us again come on what r you doing that's so important._

Alex had almost 30 blocked numbers on her phone she was so tired of people sending her hate mail. Her attention was stuck on her phone so she stumbled. Tripping over her own feet and knocking someone she hadn't noticed over.

"Es tut mir leid" '_I'm so sorry'_ Alex said jumping to her feet. She was American but given she was backstage at a Tokio Hotel concert this person probably wasn't.

"Nein, es ist meine Schuld" _'No it's my fault'_ the boy replied and Alex's head snapped up she knew that voice better than that of her closest friends. Bill Kaulitz stood in front of her. Alex fought to control her blush and barely managed.

"Hätte ich sah, wohin ich ging" _'I should have looked where I was going' _she said pushing her hair away from her face.

"So should I, your American right?" He said finally catching the accent Alex's voice hinted toward.

"Yea," Her phone went off again and she glanced down.

_Blocked- How's that girl your in love with? You know the one in that band, Oh yea you never meet her._

Alex's hand shook in anger; She was so tired of this. Bill watched her curiosity shining in his eyes. Her face was carefully schooled her body language perfectly relaxed. She looked too exact to be quite real, he looked at her eyes. He was startled by the color. They were a deep jade green he hade never seen eyes like that before. He saw emotions under them her calm exterior visible only in her eyes. There was anger and pain. He stepped back, unable to stand the power of what he saw in her eyes. She was to out of it to notice. A few silent moments passed Alex got her hands to stop shaking. The calm, pleasant, excitement slid back into her eyes and she looked up at Bill.

"Sorry," some acquaintances of mine. She said as if nothing had happened.

"Its fine," Bill shook of his unease at facing some one so robotic. "Why don't you come hang out with us?" Meaning the band of course.

"Sure," she said smiling, she had a nice smile but it was still eerie as if it didn't quite belong. They walked down the hall. Alex didn't seem to notice the stares of the other band members, she noticed but she was used to stares.

"Hey guys this is," he paused he didn't know her name.

"Alex, it's what my friends call me." She said once again toying with her hair.

"Hey Alex," Tom said not registering the cool exterior as more than just a relaxed person. His eyes flashed over her body. Full chest narrow waist and full hips gave her a perfect hourglass. Alex relaxed onto a chair. Her phone buzzed again she looked this time she smiled.

_Casey- ALEX! I swear to god if you do anything with Tom I shall kill you_

"Who is it?" Georg asked signing the CD Alex had handed him.

"My friend Casey she's telling me that if I touch Tom she shall kill me." All the guys laughed at that. "My friends are going to kill me!" Alex added, slapping her forehead.

"What?" Bill asked curiously.

"I forgot to have you sign their CD's!"

"Well, hand them over" Tom held out his hand expectantly.

"Alright, catch!" Alex searched around inside her bad for the CD's. "Georg, this is for Colista, Gustav for Allie, and Tom for Casey and Collette." Alex threw them to each band member with perfect aim.

"Hey, how come Tom gets two?" Georg asked.

"Cuz two of my friends love him?" Alex looked like she was about to gag at the thought.

Bill laughed. "What, I don't get one?"

Alex fished out another CD, Zimmer 483. "This one's mine."

Bill looked it over, appearing puzzled, his brow furrowed in thought. "They sell these in America?"

Just then, Alex's phone buzzed again. It was another message, even meaner this time. "Excuse me for a moment." And with that, Alex ran out of the room and out of sight. She had thrown her phone down as she left the room and Tom picked it up curiously. He opened it back up and saw her wallpaper picture of Bill when he was much younger, when the Schrei CD first came out. He smiled; This girl must really like him. Another message popped up on the screen and he opened it, curious again. It read: _Hey vampire, you think you're so smart. But you're not. And that guy you're always talking about wud never love an ugly homo freak like you._

Tom frowned, troubled by this. He was never one to care much for random peoples feelings but this was beyond normal. He hit the back arrow and read the next one, the one she had received right before leaving the room. _Hi there u stupid asshole. What are you doing? Well whatever it is, im sure you're alone because u have no life and no friends! Ahahaha. Bye bitch! _

Again, Tom was surprised at the harshness of the text message. Why were people so mean to the girl, Alex, as she had said? What had she ever done to them? The next read: _hey there u creepy jerk. I hope you're miserable, that wud mean I was doing my job! P.S. The girl you love is a freak too, just like you! _

By the girl Tom guessed they meant Bill. He was referred to as a girl by many haters. These messages were beyond mean.

"Tom! Don't go through the girl's phone!" Georg exclaimed, making a move to take the phone away. To, jerked it out of the way.

"No, I think you guys should see this. Come here" Tom motioned for the group to gather behind him and they did, looking over his shoulder. They read a few more messages, all surprised at their content. Another read: _hey you freakish little homo. You are one fat ass ugly bitch! _

Bill looked more upset than anyone. He couldn't believe they were talking about the girl he had just met in this fashion, the very girl that he had had such a startling connection with. The girl with the deep green eyes and the out-of-place smile; The one that had just exited the door a few minutes before. _'she couldn't have gotten far' _Bill thought. He made a move towards the door and Gustav questioned him "Where are you going, Bill?"

"I have to go make sure she is ok" He walked to the door and out into the badly lit hallway, looking from one end to the next. She wasn't there. He turned to the left and down another hallway. No luck. At the next corner he turned right and was relieved to see Alex sitting in the corner against the wall at the other end. As he got closer, he heard her choked sobs and his stomach seized up, his heart going out to her. Even though he had just met her he couldn't bear to see her in this amount of pain. From the second he had seen her he could tell that she didn't get this upset very easily. She must have heard him coming and glanced up. Tracks of smeared black makeup ran down her face from her eyes to her chin. He knelt down beside her and pulled her to him. She calmed a little, though still sobbed silently as he held her. After a few minutes he pulled back a little. She attempted to wipe the makeup off her face, with little success.

"You ok?" He asked, nothing but worry in his eyes. She had been expecting pity.

"I'm fine. Just so tired of it all."

"I understand. Tom was being a snoop and we saw some of the messages. From what I can see, they're just jealous. You are none of those things. So don't dwell on the haters; If you do, you'll never get to live."

"Thank you for coming after me. And, I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"Not a problem. Now come on, left get back. We can stop at the bathroom on the way back so you can clean up a little."

"Thank you. That would be great."

Bill stood and pulled Alex up after him. He saw fresh scabs on her arms, by the crease of her elbows, but decided not to ask. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, because he was tall and had a hard time reaching her waist though she wasn't short, and held her close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex and Bill re-entered the room where the rest of the band was still sitting, worried expressions still plastered across their faces. Even Tom still looked worried. He stood and held her phone out to her hesitantly, afraid that she would get mad. She just took it from him and pocketed it, looking distracted.

"You alright?" Georg asked, concerned like the rest.

"Yes. I'm fine." She replied, calm once again.

The group made small talk for a while, Alex never leaving Bill's side.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to be back at the hotel an hour ago! I'm dead!"

"Which hotel? I'll drive you." Bill jumped up too, offering his hand.

"The Holton Garden on 28th street." They joined hands and ran out to Bill's car, Alex jumping into the passenger side and Bill into the driver's seat.

"My teacher's gonna fuck me up!" Alex shouted. She was known for her interesting language among her friends; she was very creative in that respect.

"Your teacher?"

"Yes, my teacher. It's a long story."

"Well, we have time; it's a little ways yet to your hotel."

"OK, well, I guess I owe you for the ride. I'm here with my class on a trip. I was in my room when I heard you guys were doing a concert and you're my favorite band so I had to come; it was just necessary. But my mom was completely against it, me having no one to go with, so she said I couldn't. My temper got the best of me and I threw a bit of a temper tantrum and locked myself in my room. Thankfully my school is cheap and we had rooms on the second floor. So I formulated my escape. I used the hotel computer to reserve tickets. Then, when the time came for the class to leave I said I was sick and stayed by myself in the room, cuz my mom had to chaperone. After I knew they were long gone, I got ready to leave. I jumped out the window and landed in a bush. Then I made my way across town on foot and ended up at the arena. And I think you know the rest from there."

"You JUMPED out your SECOND FLOOR window?!" Bill realized just how gutsy the plan was and fully appreciated that fact. But, most of all, he was strangely aftaid at the lack of concern the girl seemed to have about her own safety.

"Mhm. Is there a problem with that?"

"You could have been hurt, badly hurt."

"It was a risk I was willing to take. Besides, what would it matter if I did? No one would care"

"I would care!" Bill didn't know why he had said it, and didn't even realize he had until it was out. But it was true. He knew it was. He already felt attached to this mysterious girl. He didn't even want to think that he was going to lose her in just a short amount of time. As short as a few minutes, maybe. _No_, he decided mentally, _I need to see her again before she leaves New York. Who knows, maybe even after. Woah! _ That was a thought he didn't want to hear. _I shouldn't already be thinking like that! I barely know the girl for god sakes. And who knows, maybe she doesn't like me that way either. _But that was hard to believe, with the way that she had curled up next to him in the hallway, the way his very presence seemed to make a significant difference in her emotional state. But one thing was for sure. He had to see her more before she left.

"What are you doing when you get back to your hotel? With your class, I mean."

"I'm assuming that we will be going out to eat, Carrabbas I think they said this morning. Why?"

"I was just wondering if we could, that is if you want to, hang out sometime before you leave."

"Want to? Are you kidding me?! I thought you would never ask!"

"Really? Ok then. Maybe me and the guys can hit up Carrabbas tonight then."

"That would be awesome. That's the hotel, right there on the left." Alex pointed to it out the window and Bill turned in to the narrow drive next to it. It wasn't in the greatest part of town and it looked a little beat up. _She said her school was cheap, _he thought. She jumped out and so did he, to her great surprise.

"I want to make sure you find your class alright before you leave." He had the cutest accent she had ever heard in her life. It made her heart skip a beat every time he spoke. These were the moments she had previously only dreamed of. They walked into the lobby to find a group of teenagers, very preppy-looking teenagers, standing around in groups. Alex turned to Bill, a sick expression on her face.

"That's them, unfortunately." Her expression did well to express her hatred towards the preps standing around.

"Oh, that's just lovely." Bill looked around, his voice sarcastic as could be. He, too, wore an expression of dislike. These looked like the very clone-like bullies who hat tormented him in his younger years. He wondered briefly if the ones bullying Alex were in this very room. The thought angered him and he quickly distracted himself.

Just then one of the buys turned and yelled to the others, "Hey look! There are two vampires now!" A tough-looking, shortish, red-haired woman gave him a glare and walked towards the two alternatively dressed people. Someone who Bill guesses was a teacher settled down the now laughing students. Bill couldn't quite guess what age they were. Some looked really young but some looked to be years older than the others.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" The woman who had come over to them spoke, looking at Alex with a maternal expression. Her mother, Bill guessed.

"Where do you think I've been?"

"Don't tell me you went to that concert! Do you even know how dangerous that was?"

"I'm fine, mother. Chill!"

"I can see that but it was still a huge safety risk! And how did you get back?" She looked at Bill for the first time and something like recognition flickered in her eyes. "Oh, don't tell me you…. He….. Is that the Bill you always talk about?! How….. why….. YOU LET A STRANGER DRIVE YOU BACK!"

"NO mother he's not a stranger. I know basically everything about him. He's not just some random stranger. Don't freak. Jeez."

"Not to mention," Her mother wasn't done yet. "You held up your whole class. We were supposed to go eat an hour ago."

"Then let's go eat. See you there, Bill." Alex hugged him and he hugged back, though a little surprised. She took off with her group after she changed clothes and washed some of her "way to heavy" makeup off.

Alex paused at her window looking out on the world. It had been raining and was now grey. _Perfect, just like my brain, that is, before I met the love of my life a few short hours ago. But like my brain none-the-less_. She rolled her eyes and wondered back down to the lobby.

"Hey vampire…"one boy started.

"Shut it fag," she glared at him with icy eyes. He was not going to ruin her day anymore. She walked away closer to the teacher, ignoring both her mother's glare and the students whispering.

The students loaded into the taxi vans and headed off to the restaurant that was uptown a little ways. It was about a twenty minute drive and Alex sat curled up in the back corner of the van the whole time, trying to ignore the insults flying her way. Her mother, who was sitting in the front of the cab, seemed oblivious to it all. Once they got there all the students stormed in to the resteraunt, the smell of food taunting them. Well, all but Alex anyways. She stuck around outside to wait for Bill and the other guys. No one even noticed.

Ten minutes later a car pulled up next to the curb and out jumped Bill, Georg, and Tom. Gustav went to park the car and Alex ran over to Bill, jumping into his arms. He hugged back, a feeling of content in his chest. This seemed right, normal, to him. The other guys just watched as Bill smiled, seeming happier than he had been in a while.

"How was your ride over? Did anyone bother you?" Bill asked, concerned again.

"No more than usual." Alex answered, unconcerned. "But that doesn't matter now, because…..nope, that's staying in my head."

"What? I want to know what you were going to say."

"No I…" Bill gave her a look that she couldn't say no to "Oh alright." Alex blushed deeply and Bill smiled. He liked the flaming red of her cheeks. "I was going to say because you are here now…" Alex's voice trailed off and she looked down at the ground in embarrassment. The other band members were choking back laughter and Bill glared at them, silencing them.

"I think we are just going to head inside and get a table now." Tom and Georg walked inside, leaving Bill and Alex alone on the sidewalk. Alex was still staring at the ground.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's not a bad thing to…. To…. Care for someone." Now Bill was looking at the ground too. A few seconds later they both looked up and their eyes met. Both pairs were full of unspoken emotions.

Alex half-laughed. "It is if you're me…"

"Caring is never a bad thing. Why would it be?"

"Because if I care too much about something or someone, it's easier to get hurt.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"But one day you will leave me; everyone does. I'm not good enough for a normal person, let alone you! I wouldn't ever be good enough…… and that probably should have stayed in my head."

"What makes you think I'm going to be like everyone else?"

"It's not you, it's me. There's no point for anyone to be with me; I'm just not good enough." Bill wrapped his arms around her and held her close and tight.

"That is not true. You are good enough. I've only known you for a day and I can already tell you that."

Alex pulled back from Bill, taking all the strength she had. "Yes it is. Now, my mother is going to murder me if I stay out here any longer and I'm already dead as it is, so I'm going to head inside now." Alex looked at his face one last time before turning and disappearing through the doors. Bill sighed in frustration. _Why does she feel like she isn't good enough for me? For anyone? She definitely is, but she can't see that for some reason. I have to show her that she is, but how? She's only here for a few more days. _Bill walked in the doors after her. _I just have to show her, somehow. _

"Bill! Over here!" Georg waved him him over and Bill sat. He spotted Alex sitting a few tables away, looking miserable.

"Hey, little freak. What's got you so upset? Was it that freakish guy you were talking to outside? What, did he tell you that you were a loser like everyone else?"

Alex glared daggers in his direction, lips pressed together in a tight like. She looked around and found Bill, meeting his eye again, as if saying "See, I told you so!"

She got up, tears brimming in her eyes. _I don't want to fight with Bill but I can't like him, I just can't. I won't be able to handle losing him. Why am I doing this to myself?! _ She walked as if in a daze towards the bathroom and the boy got up and followed. He looked back to see if there were any chaperones or teachers watching and seeing that he was clear, he reached out and shoved her hard into a wall. Alex glared again.

"That's exactly what he said, isn't it, vampire girl? You know I'm right, just like always." He got a cocky grin on his face. Alex chuckled.

"If you think you're always right then you better wake up and get a clue, idiot, cuz your not." He checked for teachers again, and then pushed her into the wall once more. She grimaced a little as her already-injured shoulder hit first this time. Bill had had enough. One of the things that bothered him most was bullies. He stood and signaled for Tom and the other two to follow if they wanted. Tom got up while the others stayed and continued to eat their food. They reached the alcove where the bathrooms were and Bill asked "Is everything ok, Alex?"

"Everything's fine." The boy answered. "Nothing to see here."

'I believe I asked Alex. Alex?"

**Authors note: I hope you like this chapter! please review!!!!! It would make my day! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Bill said goodbye when Alex's mother told her to come back inside and Bill rejoined the other band members. About ten minutes later, Alex's group left. Bill watched her walk out the door. She glanced back over her shoulder at him on her way out and waved. Then she was gone. Bill turned back around towards his band mates. They were looking at him silently.

"What?" he asked, looking from one face to another.

"Oh, nothing." Tom looked away with a smile. Georg chuckled and Gustav just looked at him longer. "You are really hung up on this girl, aren't you?"

"She's not just any girl and her name is Alex!" Bill answered their questions with his response.

"Why? She's not even that hot!" Tom said with a chuckle. Tom was the player of the group. He only liked girls for one thing; their sex appeal. He was with a different girl every few nights and all of them wondered when a special girl was going to come along and change his ways. Bill hoped it was soon, before his twin made a big mistake. Condoms aren't foolproof and are capable of breaking, you know. And if something happened it could mean bad news for the whole band.

"She is too! She's like nothing I've ever seen before. She is a very special girl, Tom, so keep your mouth shut about it, ok?"

"I was just saying, jeez!"

"Well, it's not your place to be saying anything."

"Ok, sorry bro. I will keep my mouth shut about it."

Bill wasn't sure what made him so on edge or protective of the girl but he was and he didn't like his brother ripping on her. He truly did love the way she looked; their fashion sense was almost exactly alike. _Yes, she really is something_ _special_, he thought while finishing his meal in silence.

Back at her hotel room, Alex logged onto her borrowed laptop, and them onto her yahoo email account. _One contact online,_ the sidebar said. _Colista. _Alex clicked on her friend's name.

Alex: Heyy girl! You will never guess what just happened!

Colista: Oh, no. Do I want to know?

Alex: YES!!!

Colista: ok, just making sure. Continue…

Alex: I met Bill!!!!!!! At the concert! I was walking around backstage and we ran into eachother… literally!!

Colista: O…M…F…G!!!! 0.0 Liar! NO u didn't, no way!

Alex: I swear on his life that I did! We even talked!

Colista: OMG nooo wayyyy! That is amazing! It's a miracle!

Alex: I know! And then guess what?

Colista: Spit it out chica!

Alex: He took me back to my hotel. He came and had dinner at the same restaurant that my class was eating at! We sat outside and talked for an hour! He said he wanted to see me again!

Colista: OMFG! Lucky ducky!! I told u that going on the trip was a good idea! HA! I get the credit wen u 2 get married!

Alex: I am soooo glad I came on the trip! He said he was going to meet me in the hotel lobby tomoro morning before our bus leaves. I wonder if he'll drive me home? I hope so!!

Colista: That would be so cool!

Alex: I NO!!!

Colista: Ok well I have to go, cuz some of us have homework this week :(

Alex: Ok fine, Collette just got on so I have to tell her my news now anyways.

Colista: Ok Im sooo happy for you though!! Byee

Alex: Bye!

Colista stared at her computer screen with tears welling up in her eyes. Don't take it wrong, she was extremely happy for her friend. Alex hadn't been that happy in, well, as long as she had known her. So she was extremely happy for her. Bill was all Alex ever talked about, or thought about for that matter. Bill was her reason for still being alive. But she couldn't listen to Alex's happy romantic day. Hers had been just the opposite. Her boyfriend had broken up with her the day before and she was really upset about it. She had really fallen hard for the guy and he had for her too. But it hadn't worked out. He was a little bit of a player and was always all over the girls; all of them but her. In the last week that they had been dating, he had basically ignored her every day. He hadn't hugged her in a week either. At the beginning they were constantly together, always hugging and touching. He had come to her house, and met her parents. Even her grandparents, which none of her boyfriends had met yet. Everyone had approved. She had been so sure that they were going to be together for a long time. Maybe even forever. Nothing was right anymore. She had been afraid to go to school that morning for fear of bursting into tears in half of her classes and in the hallway in between. Lunch had been especially difficult; he sat with another girl. One of the girls he had been all over the week before. The one who he had asked for a hug on Friday, before seeing her, and then when he saw her he told the girl to wait until Colista was down the hallway. That had hurt more that if he had just ignored her. The next day he was chasing a different girl up the hallway asking for a hug, and then in third hour, hugging a different girl right behind her. They stopped talking, except through text messages and when she called him out on it, he turned it around on her. They both admitted that they weren't as close as they used to be and he had broken it off. Her life was not going great at the time before that and it was like the final blow. She broke down and cried for hours. Everything was going wrong. She wanted him to step into the role of supporting her when no one else could, and he had for a while. Then they grew apart. And it was even more difficult than her past breakups because he was her first kiss. That fact made it hurt ten times worse. Even thinking about it now, she was tearing up and on the verge of losing it again. She thought back to when she had walked into school that morning. She went in a different door than normal; it was just more convenient, and he had come in the side door. They had an awkward moment when they both saw each other, and he walked ahead. Her face had burned red in shame, and she almost burst into tears right there. But she forced herself to keep moving, make it through the day. She managed to make it home before breaking down. He had slipped right through her fingers. And again, as she came out of her flashback, the thought was enough. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks once again. She went and buried her head in her pillow, where it remained for the better part of the evening.

The next morning, Alex was shaken awake by her mother.

"Time to get ready to leave. Get up and get dressed. You still have bags to pack too."

Alex signed. There was always something to be done, always something else to occupy her attention. She was hoping that they were leaving late enough to allow her to sleep In. She still wasn't sure that she believed what had happened the day before. The occurrences of that day were too good to be true; she was quite sure of that. For her anyways, they were far above her usual level of good, which she called a low level of torture. She rolled over and stretched, popping various joints in her back and arms. She stood and yawned, heading for the bathroom to get her glasses and take her medicine. She couldn't go a day without her meds, and as bad as that sounded, it was true. She had severe asthma and had a few meds for her lungs. Also she had acid reducers and stomach meds. Her head was usually messed up when she didn't have her glasses on, but today it was especially bad. That just meant that there was an unhealthy lack of oxygen in her lungs already. Great. She staggered dizzily towards the bathroom, dizziness and depth perception problems did not mix well. She ran right into the wall on the right of the bathroom door, forehead smacking the wood with enough force to knock her backwards. And that was a lot of force. Laying on her back, gazing up at the ceiling was where her mother found her a few minutes later. At the sight of her she burst out laughing.

"Again, Alex, really?" Her mother was used to this kind of thing by now, to the point that it didn't even alarm her anymore. She usually just laughed. Alex was pretty much indestructible when in came to balance accidents anyways so her safety wasn't a concern. Now, sports were a different story. She was constantly hurt in athletics.

"Maybe…" Alex grinned up at her mother from the floor.

"Alright, get up, kid. I know you would just love to stay here and lay around on the floor all day but we have to go home. I'll bet your father is excited to see you again."

_Yeah, right, _Alex thought_. He will probably just start yelling at me again the second I walk through the door. It's all he ever does. _Alex didn't voice these thoughts though. She didn't want to upset her mother today, especially if she wanted to have any hope at all of Bill driving her home. If he offered, that is. She wasn't going to ask; that would be rude. But she was really hoping that he offered and she needed her mom happy with her to have any chance at all of getting permission. Alex got up off the floor and staggered the rest of the way into the bathroom. Her mom shook her head, still smiling, and went back to packing her own bags.

Colista was awakened by the sun shining on her face. She was still wearing her clothes from the day before and was still sprawled across the bed in the same position as the previous day. _Shit! _She thought back to the night before_. I must have fallen asleep! What day is it? _She picked up her phone from the nightstand next to her on the left. _Saturday?! Wait….. Alex comes home today… what time… _She glanced at the phone again. _11:30?!! Collette's gonna be here in half an hour to pick me up! Fuck! _Colista sprang out of bed and ran to the bathroom, hoping to have time to squeeze in a quick shower. Collette was picking her, Allie, and Asha up to go surprise Alex when she got back from the trip. But if she didn't hurry, the rest of the girls would be there without her. There was a significance to it being those four girls, other than the fact that they were Alex's closest friends. The five of them together, Alex, Allie, Asha, Collette, and Colista were the members of a band as well. Ok, so you couldn't really call them a band; they were more like a group of music-and-Tokio-Hotel-obsessed girls who decided that they wanted to try and make it in the music world. The only problem: none of them could play the right instruments or write music. They had lyrics, but didn't know how to put them to music. Colista jumped in the shower, hoping they wouldn't go on without her to Alex's house.

Bill walked through the hotel doors and found a chair in the corner, where he had the least chance of being recognized, though that wasn't as big an issue in the U.S. as in Germany. He sighed. He was anxious to see Alex again. He didn't know what it was about her, but he was intrigued by her, and captivated. He was planning on offering her a ride home. The other band mates had decided to come along too. They were waiting in the car in the parking lot behind the building. Bill picked up a magazine, flipping through it, but only paying it half his attention. The other half was waiting for Alex to come out of the elevator. He sighed, hoping she didn't take too long; he really wanted to see her.

"Alex… come on. We have to go! We were supposed to be in the lobby ten minutes ago! If you had packed yesterday like I told you to then we…" Alex tuned out her mother and sped up. They reached the elevator which her classmates, characteristically, hadn't held for her. The two waited two more minutes and then gave up on waiting; they headed for the stairs.

Bill looked up as some of Alex's classmates that he recognized from the day before came out of the elevator. Alex was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to his magazine.

Ten minutes later he looked back up and saw her running towards where he was seated. He dropped the magazine and stood, catching her as she flew into his arms. He kissed her cheek and swung her around. All of her classmates just stood and stared. He was to happy to have her in his arms to even care.

Alex emerged from the narrow stairwell and saw Bill sitting in the corner, a fashion magazine in his hands. She ran towards him, dropping her two bags on the way and flying into his arms. She was surprised, though pleasantly, when he kissed her on the cheek and swung her around enthusiastically. He seemed just as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"How are you today? How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. What about you?"  
"Very well, though I was looking forward to seeing you and didn't sleep well."

"That's very sweet of you."

"It's true"

Alex smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. Bill Kaulitz, The Bill Kaulitz, was the one standing in front of her, and he was every bit as wonderful as she could have hoped. She had dreamed of meeting him her whole life but none of the dreams had even stood up to the real thing.

Bill reached down and took her hand.

"I have something to ask you." Alex looked at him expectantly, and he continued. "Would you like to ride back to Michigan with the band and I? We have a concert in Detroit that we just set up in a few days and we could go early and see some of the cities."

"I would love that!" Alex's eyes lit up. "I'll go get my bags."

"No. I'll get the bags, you go clear this with your mother and chaperone."

Alex gave him a defiant look but obeyed. He had the feeling that she was going to ride with him whether her mother said yes or not, but the fact that he was making her ask would surely earn him some brownie points with her mom. He had the feeling that he was going to need a lot of brownie points in the future.

"Mother!" Alex marched over to where her mom was talking to the teacher across the room. "Bill offered me a ride and I accepted. I will be riding back to Michigan with him."

_Oh great, _Bill thought. He had been right. She really wasn't going to listen to what her mom said now that he had asked her. She was just going to do it. Period. He walked across the room to where Alex and her mom were arguing.

"Hello," he said in that adorable German accent of his. "I'm Bill. As Alex said before, the band and I would be more than happy to drive Alex back to your home with us, we are heading that way anyways, for a concert." Bill knew that Alex's mother had made the connection to who he was. "That is, with your permission."

Alex looked up at him, disappointment in her eyes.

"Well Bill, this is all very sudden to me. I really don't think it is a good idea." Alex's face mirrored the disappointment that he was feeling inside. "However," Alex perked up and his heartbeat jumped. " I admire the fact that you came and asked me first, instead of just taking her word for it." The woman gestured to Alex. "You may take her home, but she will have to leave her bags with me so she has to come and get them from the school where all of the other kids are being dropped off. I still have to ride on the bus. Mrs. Smith, is that alright?"

The teacher jerked her attention towards them. She had been watching the other students and didn't appear to have heard a word that anyone said. "Whatever you say; you're her mother." The teacher walked away quickly, not wanting to be involved.

"Ok then. It's settled. Alex, if you really want to ride with this Bill guy, you can." Her mother smiled at them both and gave Alex a hug, knowing without response what Alex's answer would be.

"Thank you sooo much, mother!!" Alex's face was overjoyed as she took Bills hand again and headed for the parking lot. What a day this was sure to be!

**Authors Note: sorry it took me so long to update, ive been busy though. please review!! and yes, i did just go through a break up, so thats where the paragraph about the new character, Colista, came from. Ill try and update sooner this time but until then please, please, please, review!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Alex was sitting in the back of Bill's car, snuggled close to his side. She was never more content than she was now, ever. Bill wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. She could get used to this. This was what she had been dreaming about for years with all of her friends. Her eyes drifted closed. Everything was peaceful. She was almost asleep when her phone buzzed. She thought about ignoring it but decided not to. It was Colista IMing her on Yahoo! chat.

Colista: how far away are you?

Alex: Only about a half an hour. You will never guess who im riding with!

Colista: BILLS??? OMG NO WAY!! That's awesome!

Alex: I know! It's amazing. I love him so much! Ttyl!

Colista signed and blinked back the tears. She and Collette, Asha, and Allie were waiting for Alex behind her house. Leaning up against the back wall, she slid down and held her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes for a minute to regain her hold on her emotions. Sighing, she opened her eyes back up to find Allie standing over her. Allie was the shortest of the girls, so she was almost never taller than anyone. It was strange now that she was.

"What's wrong?" Allie sat down next to her, crossing her legs under her.

"Nothing, why?"

"Colista, please," Allie gave her the how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am look. "Your one of my best friends; I can tell when something is wrong."

Colista hadn't told any of her friends about her breakup. It didn't seem right, with Alex coming home and everyone being happy about that, to deliver sad news at the time. She would tell them in a few days. They would understand and support her as best as they could.

"It's nothing, I swear. Thanks though." Allie shook her head skeptically. She didn't believe her at all, Colista knew, but she would find out soon enough. She stood and walked over to the horse of a dog chained by the fence. She petted him as he licked at her hands. He loved attention. Allie was whispering to the others across the yard about her attitude, Colista thought. She decided it was time to put on a happy face for her friends. She was good at it, though not quite as skilled as Alex.

If there was ever a time for Colista to be selfless and put on a brave face, this was it. Alex's homecoming was great, and everyone was excited. But they all knew that Alex was going to be a different person then when she left. If Bill stayed with her she would be happy for the first time, no longer dragged down by her past. If Bill didn't stay with her… well… they all knew it wouldn't be good. None of them really wanted to think about that. Colista knew that she had to be strong if the latter ended up as the reality. She would have to try and protect Alex at all costs from the most difficult person to defend against; Alex herself. Whether or not she would be successful or not would be the major question, and most people would predict success to be unlikely.

"Time to head up to the school," Allie called over. Colista cleared her expression of all emotion, as she had done many times before, and put on a happy face.

"Alrighty, let's go gang!" Colista called back. Allie looked surprised, almost concerned, at Colista's sudden cheerfulness. The four took off down the street, literally walking in the middle of the street. There wasn't much traffic down Alex's street, so they could get away with it. They headed in the direction of the school. The atmosphere was thick with anticipation.

"You turn right here, then the school is up ahead on the right," Alex directed Gustav, who was driving. He and Georg were seated in the front of the SUV, while Tom occupied one of the middle seats. Bill and Alex sat side by side in the very back, fingers intertwined. They had been talking for the whole car ride. The rest of the group was amazed, and a little scared, that they had so much in common. And the girl never shut up! Bill didn't seem to mind though. He seemed perfectly content to just listen to her talk. He seemed quite enthralled by her.

"How long are you going to stay?" Alex inquired, some of the hope slipping from her voice as she spoke. The school came into sight on the left.

"As long as you want me," Bill responded immediately, no hesitation. This surprised the rest of the band. They all knew that it was impossible for him to stay long. But Bill seemed completely genuine in his answer, which puzzled the others. He couldn't be serious, could he? Had he really fallen that hard for her, that quickly?

Alex looked at him sheepishly, "I don't think you should leave that up to me."

"I just did," Bill smiled. Tom's mouth hung agape. Was he serious?

"Well, in that case, you may want to phone home for…say… all of your important possessions?" Bill laughed, Alex smiled.

"I think you will need a bigger house." Alex had explained to Bill about her house anf though it wasn't as small as it could be, it wasn't big either.

"Hmmm… I think that could be arranged Mr. Multimillionaire."

"I think so too."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Tom turned to face them.

Bill appeared surprised. "What? We could do a tour around Michigan…" Tom raised an eyebrow at his brother. "…or the Midwest?" Bill tried. Alex laughed.

"You're serious?" Tom asked, still shocked.

"Yes…." Bill trailed off as they pulled into the school parking lot. He wrapped his arm around Alex and held her close, noticing her sunken expression, and said with finality "We will talk about this later."

Tom relented, shaking his head as the group climbed out of the SUV. The first thing they noticed was a group of four screaming girls running towards them at top speed. Alex screamed and ran towards them too. They all jumped into a pile, laughing. As they emerged, the guys studied each of them. There was a small one, dressed in all neon-spattered clothes right down to her converse. Then there was one with a multicolored Mohawk and a plain black t-shirt and jeans. One had light brown hair, much like the shortest one, and was dressed in all black. Her makeup made her look almost zombie-like. Then there was the tall, blonde one. She was dressed the most like a typical teenage girl, with short denim shorts and a tank top that showed off her chest. She looked a little slutty, but not overwhelmingly so. The thing that stood out most about her is her eyes. They were a startling ice-blue, gray color. They were lined with blue eye liner on the top and black on the bottom, with silver highlighting the inside corners which made them stand out even more. She looked over to find Georg staring and gave him a confident half-smile. He looked again and caught a glimpse of something behind her eyes, an emotion that he couldn't quite place. He smiled back at her nervously. Tom appeared to have his eye on both Collette, the zombie girl, and Asha, the one with the Mohawk. Asha usually made it known that she didn't want a relationship. Meanwhile, Gustav had his eye on Allie, the smallest one. Colista was introduced and walked over to Georg, reaching out her hand. He took it, still captivated by her eyes.

"I'm Colista," She smiled again, her teeth brilliant white.

"Georg," He responded.

"I knew that, silly." She looked at him coyly out of the corner of her eye as she walked away and he would have sworn he saw her wink. He just stared.

"Oooooooooh!" Alex said, laughing at her friend.

"Oh, shut up," Colista joked, laughing too. In the recent past she had had absolutely no trouble getting guys, so her confidence was a lot higher lately.

The girls started into a very loud and animated conversation that the guys didn't even try to follow. Instead they just watched, studying their favorite girls with interest. It was very apparent that Bill had eyes only for Alex. The guys started talking amongst themselves after a few minutes, seeing that the girls had no intention of moving soon. Alex's mom left for her house, telling Alex and her friends to be along before dark. And do morning progressed into afternoon, and into evening all the same, no one taking notice in the least.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

As the darkness descended, the group headed slowly back towards Alex's house. Allie and Gustav were walking on the opposite side of the street as the other girls and their respective guys.

"Gustav, have you every thought about wearing something with a little color in it?" Allie asked, looking over his black t-shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Uhmm… not really…"

"Just a little bit of color. Not too much, just a little red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, teal…" Allie trailed off as he looked at her skeptically.

"Just a little, huh?" He smiled.

"Ok, so maybe just a little blue and green, and maybe some red. But not all at the same time."

"Yeah, I think only you can pull off all of those colors at the same time. That would not look good on me. Maybe just some blue…"

"That's a start. We'll work on it." She flashed him a conniving grin.

"Should I be afraid?"  
"Yes, be afraid! Be very afraid!" Alex shouted from across the street.

"Eavesdropper!" Allie shouted back.

"How did she hear us?" Gustav questioned.

"She has ears like a cat!" Allie exclaimed.

Asha came running over and stopped in front of Gustav. "The voices don't like you!" She was posing with her hands on her hips and looking down her nose at him like he was a child in trouble with his mother.

"I think the voices love him," Allie retorted, also putting her hands on her hips.

Asha looked up and thought for a moment. "No," she decided. "They definitely do not like him."

"I don't think I like this conversation very much…" Gustav put it.

"Well the voices don't like you, so it doesn't matter, does it?" Asha looked at him, posing again by switching hips.

"The voices like him!" Allie yelled at her.

"They live in my head, not yours! Stop telling my voices what to do and go get your own!" And with that, Asha went running into the street screaming "Ohhh! Shiny!"

The shiny object turned out to be a bottle cap.

What is wrong with her?" Gustav was still watching her, as if afraid of another ambush involving mysterious voices.

"She's just Asha," Allie said, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They went back to their conversation, picking up right where they had left off.

Georg and Colista were walking in the street. They were holding hands and flirting constantly, it was in Colista's nature.

"How many relationships have you had?" Georg asked, looking her over once again.

"Four this year, six in all," Colista responded.

"Whore!" Alex screamed.

"Well, excuse me!" She shouted back. "Just because you can't get a guy to date you doesn't mean you have to hate on me!"

"Aren't you two just the best of friends?" Georg smiled, laughing silently.

"Well, at least we don't hit eachother with frying pans!" Alex looked at Tom and Bill suggestively.

"Are you implying something?" Bill asked with a smile.

Alex whispered "Oh, never," in a haunting way and Bill, along with the others, laughed.

"Get out of our conversation!" Colista shouted at Alex and Bill. "So, Georg, where were we?"

"Past relationships. Six you say? How did they end?" Her cheerful expression faltered for a second.

"Not well. The first wouldn't talk to me. The second was a jerk. The third used me. And the forth led me on. The fifth used me too, and the sixth was a lying jerk."

"Oh wow… That's terrible. Why would anyone do that to you?"

"I don't know. I guess I did something wrong. I'm still trying to figure out what though. I just wish I knew…" She trailed off, looking at the sunset on the horizon.

"Don't think that. A lot of guys are just jerks, and you can't help that. I'm sure you didn't do anything."

"I'm not, but ok."

"I hate short shorts!" Asha screamed, running at Colista. Asha proceeded to grab the hem of Colista's shorts and yank them down!

Colista screamed.

Alex laughed, yelling "Oh! You just got pantsed!"

Everyone turned and looked at Colista and Asha, who was standing off to the side, laughing. Georg was staring down at her. To make matters worse, she was wearing Victoria's Secret panties that were zebra print with bright pink lace around the top.

"You didn't like them, so you just had to get rid of them, huh Asha?!" Colista was bright red as she tugged her shorts back up into their proper place.

"I cant say I mind," Georg said, still staring. "I am actually liking this, it that is any consolation…"

Tom was staring too. "Hey, you stole my train of thought… but I cant say I disagree."

Collette slapped him. "You are paying attention to me right now!"

Tom turned away from a still red Colista, obeying Collette for fear of getting another slap.

"The stuffed animals will rule the world!" Asha screamed, running up the street.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Georg asked.

"Nothing, that's just Asha for you." Everyone had gone back to their business and turned their attention away from Colista once more.

"Ok… So we were talking about break-ups? When was your last?"

Colista's expression completely collapsed. Her face was the image of pure pain, her eyes the epitome of sadness. She looked away from him. Three days ago…" She choked out.

Georg hated the look on her face, he hated seeing her in this much pain. He could barely stand it. He couldn't even look her in the eyes, for the pain behind them was too great. A single tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly, not wanting him to see it. He had. He wrapped an arm around his waist and stopped her, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," Colista pulled away a little. "I was going to tell everyone tomorrow anyways.

The rest of the group had gathered around them and some looked concerned. Asha was still running up and down the street screaming about stuffed animals.

"What happened?" Allie looked sympathetic.

"Georg, what did you do?" Gustav asked, joking. Allie elbowed him and he was silent.

"Her boyfriend…" Georg mouthed, not wanting to upset her further.

"I told you so!" Alex yelled.

"Alex…" Georg sounded surprised and almost mad.

Colista pulled back again. "It's ok. I expected it." There were no tears now, just some smudges to her eye liner that gave her away. "She always says that," Colista added.

"She should learn to listen to me! She always says a guy is so nice and sweet and then he dumps her and she's heartbroken, and then another guy comes along! She says he's different but she gets her heart broken again! Then another guy comes and she says he would never do that but I tell her he will and he does! She never listens! I cant pick up the pieces anymore!" Alex threw up her hands in exasperation and stomped away. Everyone stared at her retreating figure, expressions surprised. Bill followed her and so did Collette and Tom. This wasn't really their scene.

"Anything I can do?" Allie asked.

"No, I don't think so. But thanks Allie."

"Ok." She and Gustav walked away and into the yard with the others.

Colista took another minute to collect herself, Georg looking at her with concern the whole time, and they joined the others once more.

Collette and Tom were in the middle of a very disturbing conversation that everyone was ignoring because none of them wanted to listen in on it. Asha was running in random circles nearby. Tom was in mid-sentence talking about how easy it would be for he and Collette to find a hotel room for the night when Tom stumbles forwards, shrieking something in German. Asha was hanging on his back. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She looked like a baby monkey hanging on its mother's back. She didn't look like she was planning on moving any time soon.

"I can fly! I can fly!" She was screaming.

"No. No you can't." Tom sounded very annoyed. He turned to Collette. "Aren't you going to say something to her?"

"No, Asha does that to everyone." Asha proved this by jumping off of Tom's back and running over to Colista, shrieking like a Native American warrior. She jumped on her back just like Tom's. "See, I told you so."

Asha jumped on Gustav's back next and made monkey noises. The whole group laugher hysterically. There was definitely no one like Asha.

Bill and Alex were across the street from the others talking about reasons why Alex should stop cutting herself.

"I hate that you hurt yourself like this, Alex. Can't you see what you are worth?"

"No, I'm not much. I'm too broken to be worth much."

"But you are worth so much to your friends and to your mom," Alex opened her mouth to interrupt but he silenced her with a look. "… to me. You are worth so much to me already, too."

"It doesn't make sense though, for me to mean anything to you, or to anyone."

"Why can't you see it? Why can't you see yourself the way that I already see you? How smart and funny and beautiful you are! How much you could be!"

"Being told the opposite of that for my whole life kind of makes me think differently than you about this. I've never been good enough, and I doubt I ever will be."

Bill stopped Alex and took her face in his hands, cradling it. "Well I am telling you now that all of the people who told you that don't matter. They can go to hell. You matter to me, and to so many other people. So much. And you are more than good enough. Whoever told you that you aren't was just jealous, because you are." Bill leaned his head down towards Alex's. Both of their heartbeats sped. Their mouths were only inches apart when Asha came running over screaming "I like pie!" and looking as though she was about to tackle Bill. Alex gave her a very murderous glare. Asha stopped in mid-jump, seeing Alex.

"Way to ruin a mood, Asha!" Alex balled up her fists and charged her friend, grabbing her by the shoulder and swinging her right into a nearby bush.

The rest of the group laughed and Bill said to Alex, "Well done."

"Why, thank you." Alex smiled up at him angelically and he laughed.

Alex's mom poked her head out of a house off to the left, Alex's house. "Ok, who's hungry?"

Everyone shouted "Me!" and ran for the house, almost trampling the neighbors kitten in the process. Alex and Colista stoped for a second to make sure it was ok before joining the others who were already lining up in the kitchen.

Later that night, Alex's mom poked her head into Alex's room where all nine people were hanging out. Tom and Collette were laying side by side on the bed. Bill and Alex were snuggling in one corner, while Georg and Colista were snuggled up in another corner. Gustav and Allie were playing with two of Alex's four cats in the middle of the floor. Asha was playing with the shiny garland streamer that hung around the top of Alex's room. The opening of the door startled her and she dropped the piece she was playing with.  
She frowned and said in a sad voice, "My shiny, it fell." Her frown deepened.

Alex's mom shook her head. "I have to run to the grocery store and your dad's at work, Alex. You want to put the dog out while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure. Bill, you want to help me?" Bill jumped up and followed her out the door.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes, you kids behave!"

"Yes mommy," Alex answered, grabbing the dog by the collar.

Her mom drove away as Alex chained the dog in the back yard. Bill started back in the door but Alex caught his wrist. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. Bill stepped back down next to her and took her hands. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her passionately. The kiss was long and deep, leaving them both breathless as they stared at eachother in the silvery moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authoress note: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Life has been pretty crazy lately, so yeah… sorry! I'll try to update more often from now on but I can't make any grantees. Hope you enjoy **

Alex sat at her computer desk, alone and thinking. The other girls were outside playing with her brute of a dog, Taurus. She put on some Tokio Hotel music and recalled the previous day's events. The others, besides she and Bill, had been up early enough to eat breakfast at McDonalds. Bill came over to her house to find her still asleep at 1 pm. She awoke soon after and walked out into her living room to find him watching her from the couch that sat diagonally from her door.

"Guten Morgen, meine leibe." He smiled warmly at her. Alex's initial reaction to seeing him was joy. She smiled back and started across the room to him. Then she paused, embarrassed. _I must look horrible! _She thought._ I haven't even taken my meds yet!_ Yes, she did realize how bad that sounded, even as she thought it. It was just medicines for her lungs and depth perception, though. There were also various meds for allergies and acid reflux. Nothing that interesting.

"Hold that thought." She turned back and ran to her door once more, calling over her shoulder "I have to make myself pretty!"

Alex slammed her door shut and Bill shook his head. He wasn't even going to try to argue with that; he wouldn't get anywhere. He waited about ten minutes before she re-emerged. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was dressed in a very low cut black shirt and skinny jeans that were red and black check patterned. Black converse boots with red laces came to half way between her knee and ankle. She had on a variety of necklaces, about six total. Her eye liner had been applied to symmetrical perfection. It made her dark green eyes stand out more than usual against her ghostly complexion. Bill stared, absolutely speechless. Her deep reddish hair fell in graceful ringlets around her head and shoulders. Her bangs were straightened to the left side of her face.

"Meine leibe, beautiful is an understatement…" He still couldn't find words to describe the sight that graces his vision.

"Danke," Alex crossed the room, only tripping once, to sit on his lap. He kissed her neck as she sat down, wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, actually. How about you?"

"Well enough. I was looking forward to seeing you, though, which made it a little difficult."

"That's sweet." Alex blushed, which was rare for her.

"Let's go out to eat," Bill suggested. "I need some coffee." It was widely known among Tokio Hotel fans that Bill was a certified coffee freak. Alex was too.

"Coffee!" Alex jumped up and ran for her wallet. Bill caught her hand and pulled her back towards the door.

"No need, it's on me. Will your parents care if you leave?"

"No, but it wouldn't matter if they did. They probably won't even notice that I'm gone."

"Okay, if you're sure. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm sure it's fine. Let's go!" Alex ran for the door, closing and locking it behind Bill. She headed down her front steps but her feet had a different idea than her brain. One foot went off the side of the porch, causing her to have to jump to stay upright. The attempt failed. She jumped up quickly after landing on her ass, arms flailed out to her sides. She retrieved her phone, which had gone flying as she fell, from a nearby bush and got in Bills car.

"Are you ok?" Bill asked, concern etched into his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My brain and my feet don't always agree with each other. They aren't usually on the same page."

"Aren't usually?" Bill cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, so they're never on the same page."

"That's more like it." Alex was known for being clumsy. Bill out the car in gear and with that, the pair made their way to Burger King for breakfast… well, more like lunch… and Mocha Joe's.

Once inside, the couple sat in a corner booth, tray heaping with all kinds of food. Two extra-large iced Mocha's sat in the middle of the other food. Alex and Bill laughed and joked as they ate and drank their drink of life; coffee. Suddenly, when they were done eating, Bill's face turned serious.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex looked puzzled at his sudden lack of animation.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Colista and Georg strolled casually through the park. Allie and Gustav, Collette and Tom, and Asha walked ahead of them. Well, Asha skipped ahead of them. The group had decided to spend the day outside; it was sunny and warm, very nice. Collette had texted Alex and told her where they were, but Alex was probably to occupied with Bill to answer.

"So, what are your parents like?" Georg asked, chuckling as Asha tried and failed to climb a nearby tree.

"My mom is great. We fight a lot, but we always make up. We're getting better though."

"What about your dad?"

"He lives in Iowa. He and my mom aren't together anymore; they divorced about five years ago. His job transferred him a few years back and he couldn't say no. It was a good opportunity for him. I miss him a lot though."

"I'm sure you do. Do you get to visit him often?"

"Three or four times a year… once on Christmas break, once on spring break, and once or twice in the summer. I just got back from visiting him about two weeks ago. I'll go back the week before school starts."

"That must be tough."

'Yeah, it's not as hard on me as it is on my sister, though. She was so little when he left, only eight. I've had to be almost like a parent to her ever since. She's doing better now that she's older. She still misses him a lot more than I do. It's taken a bigger tole on her than me."

"You're strong, you know that? Very strong."

"Thank you. I do what I have to."

"A lot of people would be resentful of their father for leaving, but you don't seem to be. Are you?"

"No. He had to go. There's nothing to resent. It is what it is."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You're more mature than your fifteen years."

"Thank you. I've heard that before." They both chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me. I bet you have. Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything you want…" Colista was silenced by the sudden seriousness of his expression.

What could this possibly be about?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bill reached across the table and took Alex's hands in his. She looked nervous, though he could tell she was trying to hide it. He took a deep breath and collected himself. He launched into what he had to say, talking so fast that it was difficult for even Alex to know what he was saying at first.

"We have to leave. Not for very long, but Not for long but we figured we should tour a little more while we're over here. We're only going to a few places, the ones with the most demand, and we'll stop back in here quite often. It would only be a few weeks tops. If you're not okay with it, though…"

"Bill!" Alex cut him off. "I'm fine with it. I knew this was going to happen at some point. I'm just going to have to get used to it if we're going to be together, and I will. You have to tour; it's what bands do. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here. Really."

Bill looked extremely relieved. "Thank you so much, meine leibe. Maybe you and We Rock Halloween could open up for us next time we tour. We already have LaFee scheduled this time though."

"Oh, I love LaFee!" Alex and Colista especially did love the group, another band of German nationality.

Alex, Colista, Collette, Allie, and Asha made up the band We Rock Halloween. They were a group much like Tokio Hotel, alternative rock music mostly. Though they hadn't had a break yet, they were always working hard on their music to prepare for the day they'd get it. This could be it. So far all they'd played were small local shows. This was a much bigger scale; opening for Tokio Hotel could make them known in the music world. Their goal was to be known worldwide. It had always been their number one goal. This goal had always seemed so out of reach, until now. They would have a lot of work to do if they were going to be ready for this break. Maybe the guys being gone would give them the perfect time to do that.

"Yes, they are extremely talented musicians. I am a fan of theirs myself. But I am a bigger fan of We Rock Halloween. I've heard that their lead singer is quite the catch."

"Oh, stop!" Alex giggled and blushed.

"I'm told she is stunning, and I would have to agree."

Alex leaned over and kissed him across the table before jumping up and smiling. "Let's go shopping!" She and Bill were both major fashion buffs and had extremely similar fashion sense.

"To the mall it is!" Bill jumped up and followed Alex out the door.

Colista stared up into Georg's eyes, worried that something had happened or something was seriously wrong. He pulled her over to a bench a short distance away and sat down, turning to face her. He still held her hands in his bigger ones. Something was definitely wrong. Her maternal instinct kicked in; whatever it was, she would offer all of her help.

"Georg, what's wrong? Can I help you with anything?"

"No, my dear, don't worry… it's just… see, the band wants to tour a little bit more while were over here, seeing as were going to be over here longer than we anticipated…."

"Your leaving?" Colista's face fell. He could see the sadness in her expression and he hated it.

"We won't be gone for very long, only a few weeks, and we'll be stopping back here often. If you're not okay with it, we can wait…"

"No, no, I wouldn't want to stand in your way." She collected herself and her expression hardened.

"You're one of the only people who would be able to, though. You mean so much to me already…"

"I won't though. It's your job; I shouldn't stand in the way of that. You love it. I knew this would be coming at some point. It's just sooner than I hoped. I don't want to get in the way of you doing something you love."

"Thank you, so much. That's very nice and selfless of you."

"Thanks. Text me a lot, though, while you're gone. I want to hear all about your shows and how much fun you're having." She smiled at him.

"I will. I promise."

"Good. When do you leave?"

Georg seemed cautious, "…tomorrow…"

"Oh, sooner than I thought. Oh well… I spied an empty pavilion back that way… maybe I could give you something to remember me by?"

"I would love that, though I could never forget you even if I tried."

Colista grinned at him. "Just in case though… I'll race you there!" She jumped up and took off running, high heels and all, towards the pavilion in the distance. Georg chuckled and took off after her. _God, I love her… _ the thought struck him as so true he couldn't even find words to describe it. He could just feel the truth in it. He smiled. _I'm going to tell her. Before I leave, she's going to know how I feel about her._

He took off running after her retreating form, moving faster than before. This was so new to him. His heart was soaring in a way that he'd never experienced before. He liked it, a lot.

Allie, Gustav, Collette, and Tom were on a swing set by the fountain in the middle of the park. Asha was playing with the water in the fountain, occasionally splashing it in their direction, though never hitting them.

"So, we leave to tour tomorrow," Tom blurted out randomly. Gustav shot him a look. Allie looked sad and Collette's expression was largely unchanged.

"We'll be coming back here a lot though," Gustav quickly added to what Tom had said, seeing Allie's expression.

"Don't go finding another girl while you're gone," Collette glanced at Tom for a quick second and then back at the ground beneath her feet.

"I wouldn't, baby. None would be as… talented as you are." Collette smiled and Tom winked suggestively.

"Uhh, Tom, too much information there." Gustav pretended to gag.

"The same goes for you, Gustav. Don't go finding someone to replace me." Allie still looked sad.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," Allie went to sit on his lap.

Collette and Tom stood and walked away hand in hand, calling back that they had a lot to do before Tom left the next day. Allie and Gustav didn't want to know. The "busy" couple walked over to Tom's car and left as Gustav wrapped his arms around Allie's waist and sighed, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you so much, love."

"I'll miss you too, Gusty."

"Allie, this may sound a little early to say this, … ummm… I think I might love you." He looked into her eyes as he said the words. He had been glancing around at everything but he nervously. He appeared more resolute now. "Yes. I love you Allie."

Allie smiled a huge smile, her eyes shining. She kissed him tenderly. "I love you too, Gustav."

The happy and ever smiling couple sat there on the swings laughing and talking until well after dark. Neither had experienced anything like this feeling before. Neither ever wanted it to end.

Colista was sitting on Georg's lap outside of the pavilion. They were watching the sun set over the small pond at the bottle of the hill that they were situated on the top of. While they hadn't had sex, they had definitely gone farther than they ever had before.

Everything was so peaceful. Colista hadn't been this happy in a while. Being with Georg wasn't like being with other guys had been. With him, there wasn't the drama that there always was in other relationships. They liked each other. A lot. Period. End of story, no discussion. They liked being together and wanted to say together for a long time. With other guys, it was always a guessing game. It wasn't like that with Georg. She sighed contentedly. Georg nibbled tenderly on her ear. The day had been amazing. They had gotten some time together, just the two of them. It had been just what they needed. Georg sighed and pulled her closer. Whispering in her ear, he said, "Colista, I love you."

This took her by surprise. She spun around to face him, seeing the look of pure sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too, Georg." She didn't even have to think about it. It was just natural to say it to him. She had never said anything so true. She kissed him sweetly. Everything felt right in the world at that moment. She never wanted it to end.

~~~ Later that night~~~

After Georg dropped Colista off at her house, she ran up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed. Her mind was racing. Sure, she had thought she'd been in love plenty of times before. This time it felt a lot different, a lot more real. It also felt a lot more dangerous. Her feelings for Georg were real, and strong. That meant that there was ay more potential for heartbreak than in the past. Falling for him was just so easy. She didn't want to stop it, but she would have to be cautious and protect her heart. Based on her history with guys, trusting them was a huge risk for her. She would have to be careful. Still, what she had with Georg was different. So maybe he was different too…

**Authoress note: Hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this chapter! Please review, I love hearing from you! :) **er Her Her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Alex_**

Alex locked the door to her bathroom behind her. Walking over to the bathtub, she sat down on the corner. Reaching forward and turning the water on lightly. She announced to her parents she would be taking a late shower. Alex had this down to a science. They would never suspect a thing. She pulled the switchblade out of her jeans pocket. Yanking her shirt over her head, she shuttered. One thought was pounding through her head like a heartbeat. 'He's leaving, he's leaving, he's leaving.' A silent sob escaped her lips. When he had told her that he was going away on tour her instinct had been to scream, "No! No you can't leave me! Please don't go!". But she had swallowed her words. Tokio Hotel was his life. Hell, the band was her life too. He loved touring and she wouldn't take that away from him. Inside it would be killing her to have him gone. He would never see that though; she would make sure of that. 'He's leaving.' Ale pressed the knife against the pale, almost translucent, flesh of her stomach. Up, down, and across she sliced. Drops of blood fell into the tub, her blood. No, she wouldn't cut enough to endanger her life, but it helped to numb the pain inside her. She walked over to the mirror, careful not to get blood on the floor, and looked at her reflection. 'Billa' was written very clearly across her stomach. Surrounding that word were lots of smaller cuts, some old, some fresh. Some were scars so old they were almost gone. A stab of pain shot through her as she thought of Bill being gone, across the country. Alex sighed. If she was going to be with a musician she was going to have to get used to this, to him being gone. She wasn't sure she was ever going to be used to that, but she would have to try.

**_Bill_ **

Pulling up to the drive thru at Bigby, Bill ordered his favorite flavor of iced coffee. He needed to relax. Leaving Alex like this was so hard to do. He needed to let her know how he felt before he went away, to make sure she was ok before he left her. The weight of the words he hadn't yet said was an unbearable burden. He had never been closer to anyone as quickly as he had gotten close to Alex. It was killing him that he had to leave her so soon after finding her. He was sure it was hurting her as well, though she had too much pride to say so. He felt a little better but still not at ease with the way she had assured him earlier. He didn't want to leave her but the rest of his band wanted to tour. He didn't want to be the one to stop that. 'I have to tell her how I feel,' the thought was a constant in the back of his mind. 'Maybe I should buy her something?' Bill decided that this was a good idea and sped off to find a store.

**_Collette_**

Collette sighed and rolled over to find a still sleeping Tom beside her. She really did care about him. Most people would probably speculate that she was just with him for the sexual aspect of being with him, but that wasn't the case. She wasn't like that. She truly cared about Tom, so she had no problem with giving him that part of herself. It just made them closer to each other, it made their relationship stronger. Her friends wouldn't understand that. They didn't know that she actually had real feelings for him. They also wouldn't understand how afraid she was, afraid that he'd leave and not return, that he'd decide he didn't want her anymore, afraid that he'd find another girl, a prettier girl who he cared for more. Tom had been known as a heartbreaker, she just hoped that her heart wasn't next.

**_Tom_**

Tom heard Collette sigh next to him and smiled, liking the sound. 'Today I have to leave her,' he thought. The feeling that came with this thought made him want to cry. 'I don't want to leave her.' Tom was definitely not used to this. He had been bouncing from girl to girl for most of his life. This was the first time he'd ever been afraid of leaving someone. He was really going to miss her, more than he had ever missed a girl before. Of that, he was certain. She made him so happy, more so than any other girl ever had. And he was afraid of losing her, afraid some other guy would come around and steal her from him. He didn't ever want to be with anyone else… what was this feeling?

**_Bill_**

"Yes, that one would be perfect. Thank you," Bill told the clerk who was assisting him.

"Would you like me to put it in a box, sir?"

"Yes please, that would be great."

"Ok, I'll be right back then." The store clerk left Bill to look around at the other merchandise. He was sure that he had made the right choice. Alex would want something simple, not too flashy, but not boring either.

The clerk returned ad Bill handed the man his credit card, not even bothering to look at how much his purchase cost. Not that it would matter anyway, he was buying it and that was that. Alex was probably going to be angry with him for spending money on her, but oh well, she would get over it. Bill took the box and headed out the door, jumping in his car and going to find Alex.

Collette and Tom were out to dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. He had decided to treat her since he was leaving the next morning. She seemed pleasantly surprised by his idea and was enjoying herself greatly. They both were. It was good for both of them to see they could have a nice relationship outside of the bedroom, too. Tom had no doubts now that he could be with Collette for a long time, not that he'd had many before. He could really talk to her like he wasn't usually able to with other women. She was different, definitely unique, but in a very good way. They really were good together, as odd a couple as they might be.

"You know, Collette, I really don't want to leave you," Tom took her hand across the table.

"I don't want you to leave either, Tommi."

"I won't find another girl, you know. I promise you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Collette looked cautious to believe him.

"I wouldn't. I am going to keep this one. I really care about you Collette. You're different than all of the others. There's just something about you…"

Collette blushed, rare for her. "You know I care about you too, Tom. A lot."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, well…" Tom looked nervous. No, terrified would be a better word. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Collette."

Collette smiled, "I love you, too."

Tom leaned over the table and kissed her softly on the lips. The moment was magical. Neither wanted it to end.

Bill pulled Alex closer into his arms. The two had gone to the park by Alex's house and Alex had attempted to show Bill how to play basketball, attempted being the operative word. There had been many laughs and some near-injuring accidents, but both had come out mostly unscathed. Alex was a star athlete and Bill loved just watching her play her game. She had a grace about her while she moved about the court, but such a power too. She was so strong, yet fluid. He was unable to describe it. He could have watched her all day.

Alex liked seeing the admiration in his eyes while she did even the simplest moves. He had failed at most of them though, so it wasn't like she was that much better than everyone else. At least that's what she thought. Everyone else could see just how good she was.

The sun was now beginning to set and Alex would have to get home soon. The two were stealing their last few minutes together before he left for the tour. They were snuggled up beneath one of the basketball hoops. Both were incredibly sad, devastated even, that they would be apart so soon after finding each other. It wasn't like they would never see each other again, but a few weeks was a long time. Neither would admit how much being apart was going to hurt them, for fear of making it worse for the other.

"You know I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't know that I would be back in a few weeks, right?"Bill asked, kissing Alex's neck.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to, but it's only a couple weeks. I can survive and so can you."

"I just wish we didn't have to be apart. I just found you… Promise you'll still be here when I get back?"

"Promise."

"Good, because, Alex, now that I've found you, I can't lose you. Not permanently. I never thought I'd find someone as perfect for me as you are."

"I never thought I'd have you, either. I can't help but feel like it's all going to evaporate, like this is all a dream and I have to wake up to reality in the morning."

"Well, it's not a dream, love. And I'm here to stay. As long as you want me, there will be no keeping me away."

"I'll always want you. You've always been the only one for me."

"And you will always be the one for me, mein leibe."

Alex kissed him softly on the lips and he fished the box out of his back pocket.

Placing it in front of her, he said, "I have something for you, leibe. Go on, open it."

Alex looked reluctant, but pulled the bow off the top anyways. Seeing the contents, Alex's eyes went wide. Inside was a diamond necklace. A simple circle cut pendant dangled from a delicate, almost fragile looking silver chain. She looked up at Bill, mouth agape in surprise. He smiled down at her. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Bill, it's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. But I can't except it… it must've cost a fortune…"

"Money doesn't matter, leibe. I want you to have it to remember me by while I'm away. Wear it every day and think of me."

"I will, I promise. But how could you spend so much on me like this?"

"Because I love you, Alex. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose you."

Alex looked shocked. "I love you, too," she replied automatically, but meaning every word of it. This was a scene out of her wildest dreams. Even then it had seemed farfetched. "As long as you want me, Bill, I will always be yours."

Bill leaned down and kissed her passionately. This was, by far, the best moment of both of their lives.


End file.
